Yugioh 12Ds Ties of Friendship
by FlamingFist7
Summary: Paradox has returned to seek revenge. Will Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden be able to defeat him again or will a new hero need to step in?


5 years after the Ceremonial Battle, and 5 years after Jaden beat Nightshroud, and 5 years after the crimson dragon left, Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi were all pulled into a time warp in between all of their times.

"Whoa what is going on?" Yugi asked "Beats me though I don't think there is gravity here." Jaden said upside down. "Well apparently something brought us here although I don't know the circumstances it is great to see both of you again." Yusei said. (If you don't know how Yusei knows Yugi and Jaden then look up Yugioh 3Ds Bonds Beyond Time.) "I brought you all here because it is time I finished what you three stopped." Said the all too familiar voice of the one person who brought Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei together. "Paradox." Said Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei in unison. "I thought we beat you and stopped you for good." Said Yugi. "Well I'm back and it is time for my revenge. Now if you will all look behind me you will see what your fate is." Said Paradox knowing what was going to happen. Then Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei looked and saw their favorite cards. Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos and Stardust Dragon. Then Yugi was sucked inside Dark Magician. Jaden was sucked inside Neos and Yusei was sucked inside Stardust Dragon. "There now they will not bother me this time now to send them all to one of their time periods at random." Paradox said as he randomly sent them to the time period of Jaden Yuki.

A portal opened up in the sky. And the three cards fell down on the bed of one of the best duelists during the time period of Jaden Yuki. "What are these three cards doing here?" said the mystery duelist. (If you have read the GX2 fan fiction then the mystery duelist is the person who wants to duel Jaden during the early part.) "Wait I recognize two of them. Dark Magician and Neos. These belong to Yugi and Jaden. And the last one looks like one of those new synchro monsters that came out. I just wish I knew who the synchro monster belonged to." Said the mystery duelist. "Help us we were trapped in these cards by the person who we stopped." Said the Neos. (Neos is currently Jaden. Dark Magician is currently Yugi. Stardust Dragon is currently Yusei. Stardust Dragon is the synchro monster the mystery duelist is talking about.)" Whoa Jaden is that you in that card?" said the mystery duelist to the Neos card. "Yes it is Jaden and I am the Dark Magician" said Yugi in the Dark Magician card. "Whoa Yugi is in a card too and just who is in the synchro monster?" said the mystery duelist. "My name is Yusei Fudo. Me and Jaden and Yugi all defeated a man named Paradox and he sealed us in these cards." Said Yusei in the Stardust Dragon card. "Wait I think I know what I must do. I will find this Paradox person and defeat him to restore you guys back to your bodies." Said the mystery duelist. "Well it is the best we got so we must go with it." Said Jaden in the Neos card. "Wait hold on before we go off just who are you? I mean you know me and Yugi so who are you?" Asked Jaden. "Well my name is Justin." Said the mystery duelist now revealed as Justin. "Alright then I'll just have to use my own mystical power to take us to Paradox." Said Justin moving towards his closet. "Luckily not all of the Millennium Items were sent away after that Ceremonial Battle. I have my own." Said Justin as he put his hand in a bucket of blue liquid in his closet. "Behold the Millennium Hand." Said Justin as his hand changed into a Millennium Item. (If anyone thinks that I did not come up with the Millennium Hand on my own I did. It just happens that another person came up with the Millennium Hand. ) "Now Ancient Power sealed in this hand I command you to take me to the one who tried to destroy Duel Monsters" shouted Justin as his Millennium Hand glowed and transported him and the favorite cards of Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei.

"It is time for me to finally stop Duel Monsters from being created." Said Paradox as he was about to enter a portal. "Hold it Paradox." Shouted Justin. "What is this. A mere child has come to try to stop me. I will squash you quickly." Said Paradox before laughing. "Prepare to duel." Said Justin.

Duel Time

Justin 4000 LP

Paradox 4000 LP

Justin's Turn

"I'll go first and I'll play God Summoner. This lets me be able to have up to twelve monsters and I can summon six monsters as long as they all are the same type. Now I summon my Egyptian Gods cause we are dueling. Rise Slifer, Ra, Obelisk. And now behold the best the Egyptian God Twins. Rise Slifer's Twin, Ra's Twin, and Obelisk Twin's. Now I pay 3000 life points to power up my Winged Dragon of Ra and its twin." Justin shouted as his duel disk expanded and his monsters came out of his deck. Winged Dragon of Ra 3000 Attack Points. Winged Dragon of Ra's Twin 6000 Attack Points. "The Winged Dragon of Ra's Twin has everything about it the same as The Winged Dragon of Ra except it is double. And as you know I have 5 cards in my hand so Slifer has a total 5000 attack points. However Slifer's twin is different he gains 5000 attack points for every card in my hand so he has a total of 25000 attack points. And Obelisk the Tormentor's Twin has 8000 attack points." Justin shouted as his monsters power became known. "Now I activate Beast Summoner. First it lets me draw a new card. Next I get six more monster spaces. Now I get to summon six monsters I choose. Now I summon my Sacred Beasts. Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, Raviel Lord of Phantasms and Uria Lord of Searing Flames. Now behold their twins. Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder's Twin. Raviel Lord of Phantasms Twin. And Finally Uria Lord of Searing Flames' Twin. Now I tribute Hamon, Raviel, and Uria. To summon Armityle Phantasm of Chaos. Now I sacrifice Hamon, Raviel, and Uria's twins to summon Armityle Phantasm of Chaos' twin. Now I sacrifice Armityle Phantasm of Chaos and his twin in order to summon The Creator God of Chaos. Now I sacrifice Obelisk, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer to bring out The Creator God of Light. And the Creator God of Chaos negates The Creator God of Light's effect. Now I sacrifice Obelisk, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer's Twins in order to summon The Creator God of Darkness. And The Creator God of Chaos negates The Creator God of Darkness' effect. Now I tribute all three Creator Gods in order to summon The Creator God of Power. And when he is summoned both of our life points become 500." Justin shouted as his duel disk expanded and his long turn came to a close. Creator God of Power 5000 attack points.

Justin 500 LP.

Paradox 500 LP.

Paradox's Turn

"I draw and I play the field spell card Malefic World. Now I summon Malefic Parallel Gear. Now I tune it with the Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand in order to synchro summon Malefic Paradox Dragon. Now I place a card face down. It's your turn." Said Paradox keeping his turn short.

Justin's turn

"Alright then it's my go and I'll start by playing The Magician Rise Spell card. So Now I get to summon one monster with magician in its name from my deck and I choose the one and only Dark Magician." Justin shouted as Yugi as the Dark Magician appeared. "Now Creator God of Power attack Malefic Paradox Dragon with Shining Power Blast." Justin shouted as Malefic Paradox Dragon was blasted apart. "I activate Malefic Paradigm Shift so now I play half my life points and summon Malefic Truth Dragon" shouted Paradox as his new monster rose. "I'll activate the Attack Giver magic card. Now I sacrifice Dark Magician to bring out Elemental Hero Neos. And that happened due to Attack Giver's effect. So now Neos gains Dark Magician's attack points. You see attack giver lets me sacrifice a monster to bring out a monster with the same original attack points and then the monster that I sacrificed has it's attack points given to the new monster. Now I play another Attack Giver card. So now I sacrifice Neos to bring out Stardust Dragon. So now Stardust Dragon has 7500 attack points. Now Stardust Dragon attack Malefic Truth Dragon with Cosmic Blast." Shouted Justin as Stardust Dragon fired a blast at Malefic Truth Dragon. "Too bad because now I activate the spell card Attack Swap so now Stardust Dragon's attack becomes my Dragon's attack points however my Dragon can't do any damage to you." Shouted Paradox as Justin's Stardust Dragon and Creator God of Power exploded. "I'll place a card face down and summon a monster face down. It's your turn." Said Justin.

Justin 500 LP.

Paradox 250 LP.

Paradox's Turn

"Alright then Malefic Truth Dragon take out that face down monster." Shouted Paradox as Justin's face down monster exploded. "Now I activate the spell card Loss of 300 so now for every card on your side of the field you take 300 points of damage. Now I activate the spell card Life Splitter which cut's your life points in half. Now I'll use Life Splitter again." Shouted Paradox as Justin got blasted 3 times. "That will be all for me. This duel will be over soon." Said Paradox.

Justin 50 LP.

Paradox 250 LP.

Justin's Turn.

"It's my turn. Reveal Draw of Friendship. Now I send my whole hand to the graveyard in order to draw one more time." Justin said as he drew. "This duel is over Paradox." Justin shouted with hope in his voice. "I play the ultimate card behold the spell card known as Ties of Friendship. By paying half of my life points I get to summon Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos and Stardust Dragon from my hand deck or graveyard. No spell, trap and monster effects can be activated in response to this card and all monsters summoned the turn I activate this card have immunity to all spell, trap and monster effects. And also all my monsters attack as one and get to attack directly." Justin shouted as Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei got ready to attack. (Remember Yugi is the Dark Magician. Jaden is Elemental Hero Neos. And Yusei is Stardust Dragon.) "Now go my friends. Blast of Friendship." Justin shouted as Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei all attacked Paradox at once with their attacks combining into one.

Justin 25 LP.

Paradox 0 LP.

Duel End.

"Paradox you may have escaped destruction before but it won't happen again. Never again." Justin shouted as he sent Paradox's soul into Malefic Truth Dragon and Malefic World and Malefic Paradox Dragon. "There now we must split these three cards up so that Paradox can never come back. Yusei I believe that since you use synchro monsters you should be the one to guard Malefic Paradox Dragon. Jaden since you have always used your spell cards to the fullest you deserve to guard Malefic World. And Yugi for valuing friends over power I believe it is you who deserves to guard Malefic Truth Dragon. Let the Ties of Friendship bond us forever. And let Paradox's reign of terror never come again." Justin shouted as he handed out the card's Paradox's souls were sealed in and held up the Ties of Friendship card in the air and returned everyone to their own timeline. After that peace rained and Paradox never came again for all of eternity as Yugi buried Malefic Truth Dragon were he had defeated Atem in the Ceremonial Battle, as Jaden hid Malefic World where the Sacred Beasts used to be kept, and as Yusei hid his in the deepest part of the Satellite. Friendship had brought them all together and friendship has saved the world.


End file.
